terrible love
by cerseilannisters
Summary: Too bad Louis can't bring himself to regret any of it. -for Blue


**for the bluebird who sings me sweet melodies**

**terrible love**

**_;;;_**

_"but i won't follow you  
>into the rabbit hole<br>i said i would  
>But then i saw<br>your shivered bones."  
>-Terrible Love, Birdy <em>

* * *

><p>If they were any other people a happy ending would have worked out just fine.<p>

_**;;;**_

Life isn't fair.

Plain and simple, life isn't fair and it never will be. At least not to him. Louis muses on this as he shoots down another whiskey from his Uncle's stash; his eyes silently watch the scene he can see going on outside. There's Hugo, shaggy red hair, freckled dimples, and goofy smile. With his guitar slung over his shoulder as he walked side-by-side with _her_.

A sneer becomes his lips and Louis has to turn around before he vomits on Aunt Hermione's good rug. Deciding that Uncle Ron wouldn't mind a missing bottle Louis takes it with him as he wonders upstairs to go and see what Rose and Dominique are up too.

_**;;;**_

**YOU SHINE BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN**

He recognizes the lyrics from the song he heard Hugo writing over Christmas and instantly he knows whom it is for. Valentines day has always been rather irrelevant to him and he had been on his way back to the Slytherin dorms when he noticed the words painted in bright Emerald paint across the dungeon wall. All except for the last word: SUN had been painted in a deep scarlet indicating whom the message was for.

"Come on, Jude!" From behind him Louis heard Lucy's voice and saw his cousin arm-in-arm with her best friend. Jude Price.

The Slytherin looked at the wall knowing that it was for her. Lightly she touched her scarlet ponytail as her fingers trailed over the scarlet letters. A small smirk becoming her lips as she realized whom had done all this for her. She turned back to Lucy actual excitement lighting up her delicate features.

"Brighter than the sun." She repeated raising an eyebrow causing his cousin to let out a giggle that filled the whole hall.

Lucy beamed at her best friend. "You've always said you wanted a perfect love story."

At that the two girls linked arms again and were off, heads close together in conversation as Jude swept the wall one more looks before disappearing up the steps. Louis on the other hand stared at the lyrics again, recalling Hugo working day and night on these lyrics. All for that stupid charming smile and long scarlet hair. He can't help kicking the wall as he passes it and disappears into the Slytherin common room and up to his dorm.

Firewhiskey would solve this. Firewhiskey solved everything.

_**;;;**_

He watches as they fall in love.

The notorious Slytherin seductress with sweet, dreamy Ravenclaw Hugo Weasley, the couple a very picture of a perfect love story. He carries her books as they walk to class, she plays with his hair as they lay in the grass on the grounds studying, they eat every meal side by side, and their fingers never leave the others.

It makes Louis long for the days when Hugo had been _all_ his. When Hugo had been his best friend, the only person Louis could talk to, the only person who really understood him.

Sighing Louis pushes a hand through his blonde hair looking up to find said redhead sitting across from him. At first Louis' is confused, where was his scarlet haired counterpart? Blinking a few times he watched Hugo open his mouth.

"Jude and I are fighting."

So that was where she was. Interesting, interesting indeed.

"What happened?" Louis asked softly his tone automatically changing and concern over taking all other feelings.

"She wants to spend the whole summer in Pairs when Teddy and Vic's wedding is in July. And she's suppose to be my date and I just don't get why she can't Apparate back for the night." Hugo replied easily leaning he head down against the cool library table.

Louis's first thought was of how soft his cousin's hair looked, was he using a different shampoo? His next of how he could turn that frown into a smile, he hated to see Hugo look so sad. It wasn't like him.

"You know what could solve this?"

Hugo's blue eyes searched his and Louis smiles brightly. "Firewhiskey."

_**ii**_

They're laughing and the Room of Requirements is warm and Louis doesn't remember being this happy in a long time. Hugo is strumming some insanely out of tune melody and mumbling words that Louis can't even understand. All he knows is that there is a smile on those full lips and those bright blue eyes are anything but miserable and everything feels right in the world.

Putting down his guitar Hugo sighs leaning back against the soft sofa, he head lulling against the back of the cushy furniture. "Youuu know you're thabest, Lou?"

Louis laughs his head tipping to the side to lean on Hugo's shoulder and even though he knows that he should move, force himself to move before he gets too comfortable he can't bring himself to and instead Louis snuggles more closely into his cousin.

"So I've heard." He manages to get out chancing a glance up at Hugo.

Their eyes meet and something in the room changes and before Louis knows what's happening, Hugo's lips are on his and his hands are touching Louis everywhere and their bodies are pressed tightly together and Louis is moaning because this is what he's wanted (_fuck right or wrong_) and finally for just a moment it's all happening. Louis breaks the kiss and stares into his cousin's eyes as if asking if this is what he really wants and Hugo doesn't hesitate when he gently reaches out and feels Louis through his already too tight jeans.

No time is wasted and Louis is unbuttoning his jeans and slipping down his boxers and Hugo is already bare by the time he's done and in moments their relationship changes from one of best friends and family to something darker, something more dangerous, something more deadly.

Too bad Louis can't bring himself to regret any of it.

_**;;;**_

They stop talking and Louis likes to pretend that it's because Hugo doesn't exists but the truth is Hugo won't talk to him because that night was a mistake and Hugo loves Jude and Jude loves Hugo. She even agreed to spend the first half of the summer with him and the second half with him in Paris. It all worked out for Hugo.

And Louis loses himself a little more each time he drinks, smokes and fucks any pretty girl _(and the occasional boy)_ that comes his way. He especially loves the redheads or the ones with bright blue eyes.

_**;;;**_

Love is silly. He muses on this as he watches Hugo tell everyone the news. Jude and him are engaged; Jude and Hugo are to be married.

It _breaks_ him. _Destroys_ him. Sends him _over_ the edge.

Because _she _shines brighter than the sun to Hugo, while Louis doesn't even exist anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>an: my first stab at cousincest slash. lawl at my lyfe. No favorites without a review.**

**Happy Birthday Bluebird. Sometimes I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as you.**

**x all my love**


End file.
